In My Life
by avery tilden
Summary: This is a story about Avery Tilden through her years at Hogwarts. It starts out during her first year. It's the general story of girl meets boy, but you'll have to read to see how it ends.
1. Chapter 1

"TREVOR!" A pudgy boy was running around looking for something lost, but he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran into Avery with a solid _Thump._

"Are you alright?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder and standing him up a bit.

"Y-yes, Are you?" He asked, looking panicked.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Avery Tilden." She held out her hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He shook her hand. "I've lost my pet toad Trevor." He frowned.

"I'll help you look for him." She smiled.

They searched the Hogwarts Express and recruited a girl with curly brown hair to help look. When he didn't turn up in the aisle, they started checking the cabins. The girl, Hermione went into one with two boys; Neville was checking one next to it, so Avery opened the door to another.

"Hi, have you three seen a toad?" She directed the comment to a boy with silvery blonde hair and two thick boys.

"No. Sorry." The assumed leader responded. "Wait, aren't you Avery Tilden?"

"Yes, and you are?" She asked quizzically, she had no idea who this boy was, let alone how he knew her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Your father works for the ministry with my father, though he associates with the wrong sort." Draco sneered. "My father told me to watch out for you, said you are a nice girl."

"The wrong sort?" She was starting to dislike this boy.

"Muggle lovers." He said simply.

"Oh. I don't see where the problem is. I have to go find the toad now; can you keep an eye out?" She backed away.

"Yeah, Sure." He looked away.

Shutting the door to their cabin, it hit her who his father was. She had heard her father talking about him before. The Malfoy's were pure blood, but the type that looked down on everyone that was less. It also occurred to her that maybe that's why Draco seemed a little off-putting. It was more his father than him, she told herself she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Avery made her way towards Neville who was backing out of the last cabin.

"Gran's gonna kill me." He was sighing.

"It'll be okay, he'll turn up." She smiled at him reassuring him.

"You two better change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione approached them, and they followed her orders. Before they could meet up again, the train pulled to a stop and they were ushered off.

"First years! First years this way!" A giant man was calling to them. Avery fell in suit with two boys, one with red hair, and one with black hair and glasses.

"Hello Hagrid!" The boy with glasses greeted the giant.

"Hello Harry, make way now, don' be late!" He called to him.

"Hi, can I walk with you?" Avery asked the two boys.

"Of course, I'm Harry Potter." The boy with glasses introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Avery." She smiled at them both.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." The red head greeted her; he was smuggling candy in his robe.

"Weasley... Is Arthur your father?" She asked.

"Yeah, our dad's work together." He said trying to control and opened chocolate frog.

"It's nice to finally meet you; I've heard great things about your family."

They were ushered into boats and send towards the massive castle, everyone was in awe. Amazingly, they made it across without anything happening to them. She had heard rumors on the train that every year or so, the lake monster likes to grab people. She felt a bit like cattle as they were ushered towards the great hall by a tall, older woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. As she began to explain something, she noticed a toad appear at her feet. Just as she began to wonder if it was Trevor, Neville answered by shouting and picking him up, earning a stern look from McGonagall.

"Now then, I'm going to make sure things are ready for you, please wait here quietly." She turned and walked away.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." Draco appeared in front of Harry, Avery, and Ron. He made a snide comment towards Ron and his family, which made her want to hit him, but Harry stood up for him and declined his offer to be friends. Draco wasn't happy about this, but he was interrupted by McGonagall hitting him with a rolled up scroll. He smiled slightly at Avery before walking away.

"We're ready for you." She said and the great doors opened. She led them to the front of a massive hall. It was the tallest room Avery had ever seen. The ceiling had been bewitched to mimic the sky; she had read something briefly about it in a book. There were four long tables, one for each house, and a long table in the front that the teachers were sitting at. Each seat was marked with a golden plate and goblet. Her stomach growled from a mixture of hunger and nervousness.

"Gather round, gather round." McGonagall instructed. "Now, when I call your name I want you to come forward so we can place the hat on your head. He will put you in your new home." She touched the old brown hat and it spun to life singing a song. When it finished, it was silent. The sorting began. Most of the friends she had made were sorted immediately in to Gryffindor, except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, they were put in Slytherin.

"Avery Tilden!" Her name was called, suddenly she was nervous. She sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head.

"Oh, a Tilden... Your family is of Gryffindor. Brave hearts...loyal...but your mind...you are full of wit and brilliance...you would do well in another house as well. You will bring greatness to a poor at heart. Better be...RAVENCLAW!" She heard a grand cheer from her new home's table, but she glanced at Gryffindor before heading over there, they seemed to look a little disappointed, but she marched to her house.

"Listen up!" It was Dumbledore. "Now that the sorting is done, I just want to go over a few things. First, I want to remind you all of a few rules. The Forbidden Forest will, and always will be off limits to students," His eyes glanced over to two red headed twins at the Gryffindor table. "Secondly, the third floor corridor is forbidden. We will keep close watch on it, so don't try to enter. Most importantly, enjoy yourselves." He clapped his hands and the empty gold serving platters filled with food. Gasps could be heard from all the first years. Dumbledore took his seat again, and the actual feast began.

Full and happy, Avery followed her prefect towards the common room. She hadn't really had a chance to catch his name. "Now, the other common rooms use passwords, we don't need them. Ravenclaws are known for their wits, so it's time to put it into good use. For our system, we hit the knocker, it asks us a riddle, and you won't be allowed to enter unless you solve the riddle. Don't be surprised if you find several Ravenclaws outside the common room trying to solve it. I just highly recommend you double check your bags before you leave." He explained to them, making them giggle. "Since you have me, you won't have a problem getting in. The riddle on the first day is never very hard."

He showed them how to open the door, and answered the riddle letting them in. "Girls rooms are that way, boys are the other. You'll find your trunks have been brought up." He smiled and sent them off to bed.

Avery picked a random room and got a bed close to the window. She hadn't really made any friends yet, and the girls in her room kept to themselves. They were apparently friends from before school started. Avery sat by the window and admired the view.

Her first few days kept her busy, though she didn't really have a class with Gryffindor, she was mainly stuck with Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but she was able to see Neville and her other friends during free time. Today she was sitting at her favorite table in the vast library. It was near a window, which meant it was always warm. It was also near the back, which made her hard to find unless one was determined.

"I _hate _flying." Neville stated, sitting down across from Avery.

"Why?" She asked, not looking up from the book she was reading, she was intrigued by an article on bezoars. "Did you know that bezoars are like a universal antidote?"

"Wow, really? But seriously, look." He stated, causing her to look up and see his wrist wrapped.

"What happened to you?" She asked, now concerned.

"Well, I'm obviously not great at flying. I kicked off the ground a little too hard and fell." He was now resting his head on his good arm. "I'll never be good at anything."

"That's not true." Avery frowned, and reached to pat his hand. When he didn't respond she added, "Sorry about your arm."

He smiled weakly, "The worst part is that I lost my remembrall my Gran sent me."

"That was yours?" Avery exclaimed, causing Neville to perk up. "Didn't you hear? Harry has it. Come on, let's go get it." She promptly shut the book she was reading and grabbed his good arm and headed out of the library. It was about time for lunch, so she assumed they would be there, and sure enough Harry and Ron were sitting at the usual table. Hermione had just sat down to join them.

"Harry!" She called to him, and the trio looked up startled.

"Hey, Avery, Neville." He said, and he figured out why they were there and handed over the remembrall.

"Thank you, Harry!" Neville said, as soon as he touched it, it turned red. "Oh man."

The two sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry, I overheard Draco in the library earlier saying he has a duel with you. Tonight." Avery lowered her voice.

"Yeah, tonight in the trophy room." He sounded less enthused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You both are going to get expelled." She stated then got up, "I have to study."

"That's not going to stop her from meeting up with us to go, I'll bet." Ron sighed.

"Oh hush Ron, she's not that bad." Avery stuck her tongue out to him. "Are you his second?"

"She's a menace." He threw his hands up. "And of course, who else would it be!"

"He's mad because she corrected him in Charms today." Harry explained. "What's a second?"

"It means I'll take over if you die." Ron told him, causing him to turn pale.

"Don't worry Harry; I doubt you'll do any damage to each other. Probably just produce a few sparks." Avery laughed.

Later that night, Avery slipped out of the Ravenclaw tower to meet her friends. Ron was right, Hermione tagged along, as did Neville.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She whispered to Neville as they followed behind the other three.

"As if I'd let you go without me!" He shot her a look.

They were all stopped in their approach by the sound of Filch approaching.

"Oh no, why is he here, and now of all times?" Ron whispered.

"I bet Draco didn't even intend to show up, I bet he told Filch!" Harry whispered back.

Hermione answered by elbowing them both and signaling them to be silent. Avery singled them to back away.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" They heard someone yell behind them. They all turned around to immediately see Peeves behind them. He continued to shout.

"We've got to go, _NOW_!" Hermione yelled, and led the way. They ran to the nearest room and ran into a locked door.

"Oh no! It's locked!" Ron shouted, messing with the handle.

"Oh, Move over!" Hermione shoved him. "Alohomora." She said, pointed her wand at the door and it immediately unlocked and the group ducked behind the door until Filch left.

"Where are we?" Neville whispered, they were all pressed to the door, ignoring what was behind them.

"We're in the forbidden corridor." Hermione answered.

"Does it feel a bit breezy in here?" Harry asked, and they all agreed. Neville was making a whimpering noise and tugging on Avery's sleeve. They all turned around slowly, behind them was a giant three-headed dog, and he was not happy, he barked fiercely causing them to scream and flee the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery had a terrible time sleeping that night. She was itching to know what was with the dog. Luckily for her, she had a bit of a photographic memory, which is why she usually excelled academically. She retraced their steps, running away from Filch, Hermione unlocking the door, Neville pulling on her arm, the three-headed dog, the trap door at its feet. "A TRAP DOOR!" She thought, more like, her brain screamed at her. "Of course…. But what could it be guarding." Her mind pondered this thought most of the night, when morning rolled around she felt terrible, but there was no time to slack off, she had to discuss her findings with the other four.

Avery quickly got dressed and made her way down to the great hall, she must have been a little earlier than she thought because it was practically deserted except for a few prefects, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater to be exact. Penelope waved to her, so she returned the favor. She felt bad that she didn't really spend much time with Ravenclaw unless she had to; she often wondered if she got placed in the wrong house. She found an empty section of table, sat down, pulled out a notebook, and began to doodle. It didn't take long for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find their way to her with full plates.

"You tell us what you saw." Harry told her, taking a bite of bacon. He was examining her doodle, without realizing it, she had drawn the dog.

"A three-headed beast on top of a trap door." She told them pointing to the door she drew at its feet, taking toast from Ron.

"What is with woman and seeing things we don't?" Ron said; he was giving Avery a dirty look for taking his food. She just smiled at him before raising an eye brow.

"Hermione pointed out the trap door too." Harry informed her.

"Was I the only one not looking at its feet? I was more focused on not being eaten by its three heads!" Ron was still raging. He obviously didn't like Hermione, so the idea that someone else saw what he didn't, proving her right made him furious.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, Ron refused to let Avery take anything he wasn't eating, so she went and got her own, and that's where she bumped into Neville. He refused to talk about anything that happened, clearly wanting to forget the dog even existed. Though, he happily joined them for breakfast to help lighten the mood. The rest of the morning flew by; her first class was potions, which she was surprised to learn she excelled at. Emerging from the dark dungeons into the bright sun, she shielded her eyes, but quickly found someone to walk with. Hermione Granger was coming towards her.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't understand why you're so brilliant." She told her, she wasn't used to others being smarter than her.

"I just read a lot." She shrugged, but smiled, she couldn't hide her modesty completely.

"Honestly, she's a nightmare! It's leviOSA not levioSA. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."The pair overheard Ron talking.

"Don't listen to him Hermione." Avery was saying, but Hermione was already pushing past the group in front of them and running off. Avery followed in pursuit but shoved Ron in the process, "Now look what you've done." She shot him a look.

"Uh oh, Weasley. Two girls with one stone, you're not doing well already." Seamus poked fun at him.

Avery spent the rest of the day in the girl's bathroom trying to get Hermione to come out of the stall she locked herself in. She was slumped on the floor opposite of where Hermione was sobbing; she could see her in the crack of the door. Avery clenched her stomach to stifle the growl that erupted; she knew it was time for the Halloween feast.

"Honestly Hermione, he's just a stupid boy. Who listens to them anyways?" Avery tried. She had been trying for hours, she couldn't get as much as a peep from her. Ron's comment had gotten to her too, she hoped Hermione wouldn't take it that they weren't friends, because Avery felt like her friend.

"Y-you're lucky Avery. People like you." Hermione sobbed. She hadn't stopped crying since she got in there, but Avery was more surprised at the fact that she actually spoke.

"Pfft. As if I care. Hermione, I like you, you're my friend and Neville is our friend. Who else do we possibly need? Now come out." She stood up now and stood in front of the stall. She began to jokingly shake the stall door saying, "Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee." To her surprise, Hermione came out and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She said, wiping the last few tears off her face.

"You're welcome; now wash your face off." Avery ordered, but they were interrupted before they could do so.

A giant troll had made its way into the girl's bathroom and was now staring at them. They had both read about trolls, obviously, but a book can only do so much. Trolls are absolutely hideous, and I regret to inform you, they smell a whole lot worse than they look. The two girls stood there immobilized by fear.

"W-what do we do?" Avery whispered to Hermione.

"Back. Up. Slowly." She whispered back.

They slowly backed into stalls, but it brought its massive club and destroyed them in one fell swoop. Avery was knocked out by some debris, the last thing she heard was Hermione screaming and footsteps entering the bathroom.

She awoke a few days later in the hospital wing to a throbbing head, arm, and back. She didn't open her eyes, but mumbled a bit. She felt a weight on the end of her bed shift. She cracked one eye to see Hermione.

"Hi." She said to Hermione who was the shifting weight on her bed, Hermione responded by putting a finger to her lips and pointing to Avery's other side. Neville was sleeping there.

"Glad to see you're awake. Neville has barely left you alone since the accident." Hermione informed her, smiling.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Avery asked, trying not to wake the sleeping boy, but she had to know what happened to the troll.

"I'm fine." She said, and explained that Harry and Ron came to save them. She also explained that they were now friends, though Ron didn't exactly apologize for the things he said. She had to go to class and left Avery and Neville alone. She waited patiently for him to wake up, even if it was tempting to mess with him instead.

Neville woke up a few minutes later. "You're awake." He smiled at her.

"I could say the same to you." She smiled back.

"It's not often that I get to visit someone in here, usually people are visiting me." He joked.

Avery waited patiently to be released from the hospital wing, and by that I mean bugged Madam Pomfrey every few minutes until she gave up and let her go. She had already missed enough classes, and was determine not to miss anymore. It was only a few days until they were to be heading home for the holidays anyways. Most of her teachers were astonished that she wanted to make up all the work, but she was persistent and locked herself in the library until she was caught up, even if it took until it was time to leave. Which is where she found herself now; walking down the tables in the great hall lugging a trunk.

"Neville, are you ready to catch the train?" She asked, while walking with Hermione.

"It's leaving soon." Hermione added. She was being a bit impatient, she wanted a good seat.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it." Neville mumbled, getting up and collecting Trevor and his trunk.

"But it's Christmas!" Avery said excitedly, and then frowned at his face. He remained silent until they were on the train. "Aren't you excited to see your parents?"

"I live with my gran." was all he said, and the compartment went silent. When he saw his friend's hurt face he explained things. "When I was a baby, my parents were tortured by a death eater. They are in St. Mungo's."

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry." She frowned, and reached out to hold his hand. He blushed and looked out the window, so she took it back, thinking she upset him.

"What are Harry and Ron up to for break?" Avery directed the question to Hermione, who had been quiet most of the ride.

"They are going to research more." Hermione said.

"For that guy? We've looked for him everywhere though." Avery moaned. She knew the boys wouldn't get much done.

Home for Avery was a giant house, in her opinion it was much too big. She was an only child, her mother couldn't conceive again after having her. When she was little, she easily got lost in the house, and always asked if they could move, but her parents just laughed at her saying she'd get used to it in time. He parents, John and Roxanne Tilden were lovely people, and she was especially close to her father. He was muggle-born and insisted on playing her Beatles songs since the night she was born. One in particular stuck, Blackbird. Her father has called her that since. She loved her parents, but she missed Hogwarts. Luckily, break went by fast and she was back before she knew it.

"It's good to be back at Hogwarts." Avery smiled. She was sporting Gryffindor robes and had snuck into the Gryffindor common room to spend some times with her friends. Hermione had protested about all the possible rules it was breaking, but didn't put up too much of a fight as long as they didn't tell her the password.

"Did you two have any luck over the break?" Hermione finally asked Ron and Harry.

"Not at all. We searched the entire library." Ron exaggerated. Before Hermione could really tell him she doubted he even looked, Neville somehow managed to hop through the entrance and fell over.

"Neville!" They all shouted, and ran over to him.

"Draco hit me with a leg-locker curse." Neville frowned. "I've hopped here all the way from potions."

"And no one helped you?" Avery asked, astonished. She was imagining the trip that was, the dungeons up seven flights of stairs, there must be hundreds of students.

Hermione countered the curse and Harry handed him his last chocolate frog.

"You're worth twelve Malfoys." Harry told him.

"You have to report him." Hermione urged Neville.

"I don't want any more trouble." Neville told them, sitting on the floor where they were and opened the chocolate frog. "Where are you going, Avery?"

"I'll be back." She lied. She couldn't get back in the common room without one of them anyways.

Avery marched down towards the dungeons. She didn't have to look far to see Malfoy snorting with his friends.

"Hey, Avery." He smiled when he saw her.

"Don't hey me, you big jerk." She stormed over and put her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter with you?" His mood quickly changed.

"You know what's the matter. Where do you get off picking on Neville? He didn't do anything to you." She got in his face.

"I, uh." He started. His face flushing.

"Knock it off, Malfoy." She turned to march off, but she heard Draco make a comment about 'Neville's Girlfriend' causing his friends to laugh. Avery just rolled her eyes.

She ignored the looks she got as she stormed back to her common room. She couldn't believe a single person wouldn't stop to help Neville. She stood in the long line waiting to get into the common room. Today's question was apparently particularly hard, but she didn't pay attention, she just filed in behind a girl that got it right.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione bombarded her as she pushed through the great hall.

She stretched, yawned, and rubbed her green eyes in response. "Isn't it early to be yelling?"

"Come on!" Hermione grabbed her hand and led her towards the table. Avery barely sat down before Hermione was shoving a card in her face. "LOOK."

"A chocolate frog card? Hey, you didn't take this from Neville did you?" Avery frowned.

"Avery, read the name." Hermione instructed. Avery took a minute to look at Ron and Harry's faces, they both had the same tired expression she did and Ron shrugged at her.

"Nicholas Flamel. Hey, you found him." She said, propping her head on the table with her right arm and looked up at Hermione, who was clearly disappointed that she wasn't nearly as excited as her.

"You could sound a little more enthused. None of you are morning people." Hermione gave up, and stormed off.

"What was It's so early." Avery sunk her head on the table, but just as quickly lifted it again, "Don't you have a quidditch match today?" She directed at Harry.

"Against Hufflepuff." Harry said nervously, he pushed his plate away; it became apparent she wasn't the only one that asked him. Ron just laughed.

"Stop picking at your food and eat it then. You'll need your strength." She said, pushing his plate towards him again.

"Will you be there?" Ron asked. They both watched Harry pick at a piece of bacon. Before she could answer, Draco Malfoy swaggered towards them and handed her a note, he didn't say anything, just laughed and walked away.

"Er. I sort of have detention with Professor Snape." She looked away after reading the note.

"WHY!" Both boys suddenly perked up, looking way more excited over her being in trouble than they should have been.

"I didn't turn in my homework?" She tried.

"You're a Ravenclaw. You ALWAYS do your homework." Harry said, and Ron shook his head in agreement.

"Why do you really have detention?" Ron smirked.

Avery looked around. "If I tell you, you can't tell ANYONE."

"Swear." They both said. Just then Neville came bounding up.

"On second thought, I'll keep it to myself." She got up leaving them dumbfounded. She smiled at Neville on her way out.

She wasn't particularly fond of Professor Snape, but she didn't hate him either. He seemed just as mutual with this as her. She did well in his class, offered answers when he needed them, and remained quiet otherwise. When it was time for her detention, she headed to the dungeons and knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Come in." He ordered.

"Hello Professor." She smiled.

"Awful cheerful for someone in detention." Snape sneered in his usual manner.

"Sorry, should I scowl a bit?" She asked.

"Funny." He shot her a look.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You are a good student, so I'm not deducting points from your house for the incident last night regarding Mr. Malfoy; however, that behavior is inexcusable, so you need some form of punishment. Would you please scrub the cauldrons, but be careful and wear your gloves. When you are finished, you are free to go." Snape directed and took a seat at his desk.

Avery made it through most of the cauldrons with no issues until she got to the last one. Her arm was sore to begin with, but this thing was just a menace. She wasn't allowed to use magic to clean it, she's not sure she would know what spell to use in the first place. It seemed like nothing worked. Then it hit her who the cauldron belonged to.

"Professor?" She asked, waiting for him to look up before she continued. "This belongs to Seamus Finnigan, doesn't it?" She held it up, frowning.

"Yes, Ms. Tilden." He smirked a bit. She didn't know if it was because it would be difficult to clean, or if it was because he found the humor in it too.

She started scrubbing again, and then paused. "Is there any hope for this one?" She asked, looking up again.

"If you know the right spells." Professor Snape said, getting up and heading over to where she was. He examined the caked on gunk and waved his wand, leaving it spotless.

"How'd you do that?" Avery sat there astounded.

"If I told you, there would be no hope for my detentions." Snape smirked. "You're free to go, thank you for the help today."

Avery smiled and ran off towards the quidditch pitch. She walked up in time to see a fight break out between Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Neville, and Draco. More like, Neville fighting Crabbe and Goyle, and then get knocked out cold.

"NEVILLE!" Avery ran towards him, along with several other students.

"Let's get out of here!" Draco shouted and the three ran off.

"What happened?" Avery demanded from Ron, who had blood running down his face from his nose.

"Draco made a snide comment about Gryffindor and this happened." Ron told her. They both looked at their unconscious friend. "Draco did say something else though."

"What was that?" Avery kind of had a feeling what was coming next.

"He asked Neville where his girlfriend was to stand up for him this time. Any idea what that was about?" Ron asked, smirking at Avery.

"Not at all." She lied, turning red. "Help me get him to Madame Pomfrey." They tried to hoist him up, but were stopped by Ron's older brother's Fred and George.

"Let us help you with that." They said and easily distributed his weight. Ron and Avery shrugged at each other and followed after the twins. Hermione soon caught up to them.

"Don't worry, dears. He'll make a full recovery. He always does." Madame Pomfrey assured them after tending to Ron's nose.

It was just Ron, Hermione, and Avery now, the twins ran back to the game. They were apparently ordered to help by Professor McGonagall, who paused the game until they got back.

"That's why you had detention isn't it." Ron asked, he had his feet propped on the end of Neville's bed.

"YOU had DETENTION?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?" Avery said, continuing to look at the ceiling. The hospital wing made her nauseous.

"Hermione, hush. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this." Ron elbowed her. "You got detention for threatening Draco and sticking up for Neville, didn't you?"

"I didn't threaten him." She crossed her arms and looked away. Ron just got this look on his face. Avery got up, grabbed his collar, and brought his face close to hers. "Don't you dare tell _ANYONE _why I got detention."

Ron's ears turned bright pink. "G-got it!" She let him go, smiled at Hermione, and walked out of the hospital wing.

She heard Ron mumble something about her being as bad as Hermione mentally and Hermione calling after her. Then once she realized what Ron said, she hit him.


End file.
